2 sides 2 every1 I'll Catch U if U Fall
by Aqua Marina
Summary: (Can't think of good title; I'll think about it more though,) Melanie is about to enter Malam Square- the best academy training their elite combat force. Shemeets a boy who has been mean 2 every1...but he was so sweet to Melanie. A change of Heart? Maybe


A/N: Hope ya enjoy!!  
Jason Mallar walked with two companions down an alley of a strange town called Amersba. He smirked at the four friends strolling towards them, laughing. "Hello, Agar," He spat. "You and your friends seem to be having fun, eh? I wonder who they are? Stephanie Baebae. The little baby of the group. Ashton Wardo. The big weirdo of the group. Candi Daumb. The little dumb one. And the special Kris Agar. Teacher's pet too. Well, Agar. I don't need to know who you pick for your friends. Babies, weirdos, and dumbos." The two guys next to him chuckled as Jason nudged them.  
"At least we have real friends, Mallar." Candi replied, furrowing her brows.  
It seemed to hit a soft spot in him as he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever, Dumbo. We'll see you at Malam Square. Come on, Lob. Shok." Motioning to his "friends", Jason glared at the four and walked off in the other direction.  
"What an idiot!" Ashton grumbled at his friends.  
"Just ignore him, Ash. Just ignore him," Stephanie said, calmly, eyeing the three as they disappeared through the crowd.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Miss Tiffany Ashley?" The secretary called above the murmur of all the teenagers in the room.  
"What?" A female voice answered. It rang with confidence and arrogance.  
"Walker is ready to see you." She added, "Follow me." The secretary walked off towards the way she had entered.  
The girl had long curly golden hair down to her waste and she smirked at the girl beside her.  
"I guess I'll be seeing you, girly. Enjoy your stupid child book!" She tossed her shiny hair as she flounced out of the room.  
The young asian girl she had been speaking to stared after Tiffany with a raised eyebrow. Then she sighed and went back to reading her book. It had a red hardcover and silver letters spelled out, The Enchanted Castle. It wasn't a childrens book at all, but Tiffany obviously did not care for magic, wizards, princesses, or fantasy the least bit. The girl sighed again.  
"That's probably why she said that." The girl's mind spoke. "Aw, don't worry about it. She's just being a pain."  
It seemed like another voice was speaking now. "Yeah, but what if everyone here is like that, huh? You can't stand more people like that in another realm, can you? You've had such a miserable life already; you could never stand more people, could you?"  
The girl had silky, straight black hair a little past her shoulders and big dark brown eyes. She was actually very very gorgeous. She wore an expression that showed a bit of herself. If one should look at her closely, they would see that she was a little nervous, by the twitching of her mouth, shy, by the way her eyes and eyebrows moved, and a little afraid. As if she knew no one. She didn't know anyone, actually.  
A pained expression crossed the teen's face and she glanced around her. She was in a waiting room for the headmaster Walker, who was the head of a elite combat force.in another realm. Therefore, this room was in the Ordinary Realm, and she was about to be interviewed to go to Malam Square.in the other realm, called Shinto.  
So this oridinary room, in this ordinary office building was located in the Oridnary Realm. There were black seats located all over the room, and tvs and magazines, just like a doctor's office or something of that sort.  
"Melanie Anastasia Allyson!" This time a different secretary called. "Come please. This way. Headmaster Walker is ready to see you."  
The asian girl placed her red book in her black bookbag, slung it over her shoulder, and hurried after the lady. As she was following the secretary, she noticed a small photograph of a town, which reminded her of the colonial days. It was breath-taking, and she gasped with admiration. Underneathe the picture were the letters, L U S H W I R E.  
"Quickly, now. He does not like to be waiting!" The lady called, urgently, as she walked through the doors that Tiffany and the other secretary had been through.  
Relunctantly, Melanie let her gaze leave the beautiful town of Lushwire and follow the secretary.  
It seemed like eternity before they finally reached Walker's office, and Melanie guessed that was so because she was nervous.  
The secretary knocked an irregular rhythm and for a few minutes there was no sound in the inside.  
"Hmm.perhaps the person inside is not done yet." The secretary flipped through a binder she was carrying and muttered. "Tiffany Ashley.hmmm." "Well, I guess you shall have to wait here, Miss Allyson. I guess we ARE a.quite a bit early. I didn't realize it. My watch must be wrong." The young woman turned around and started down the hallway to Melanie's left, but she stopped suddenly when she and Melanie both heard a scream of indignation inside the office.  
"HOW COULD YOU?!?! MY SCORES ARE VERY GOOD!! I HAVE EXCEPTIONAL TALENT!"  
Melanie smirked a little. This voice had to be that of Miss Tiffany Ashley. Perhaps she wasn't going to be accepted into Malam Square after all.  
A calm and quiet voice answered. It was so small that Melanie had to lean her ear up to the door to hear.  
"Please, Miss Ashley. You know I cannot possibly accept everyone. Please be reasonable."  
Another cry of anger came from the interiors of the room. The smirk was still all over Melanie's face.  
"Alright then! FINE! FINE!!! I'LL JUST APPLY TO ANOTHER SCHOOL!!!! HOW ABOUT RACKER SQUARE?!? HUH? YOUR ENEMY!?!?!"  
There was a storm of footsteps and the door flung open. Melanie jumped back, utterly shocked. Tiffany stared back at her with an expression of surprise and anger.  
"What..?" Tiffany started, but then stopped. She glanced behind her in the room, and stared ahead at the secretary. "Well, YOU don't stand a CHANCE getting in here. Especially since I did not!" Tiffany waltzed off in the other direction, leaving Melanie gaping at her.  
"Miss Alyson?" A calm, but tired voice called from the interior of the room. "Please come in. Don't be afraid."  
Melanie got up and straightened her outfit and hair. She didn't know how to dress that morning since she lived in an orphanage and no one had told her what to wear to an interview like this. The bad thing was that she owned no dresses except for the one that was quite faded and blue. Thinking that the headmaster would not exactly like someone dressed so.messily, she grabbed her loose gray skirt that was pleated, and pulled a tight purple turtleneck from a small closet. Searching through an extremely small drawyer, she found a big black belt and Melanie draped it across her skirt, letting it hang. The headmistress at the orphanage passed by and rolled her eyes at the girl. She had never ever like Melanie and she felt that Melanie was a disgrace to the world. Sighing, Melanie had ignored the lady and looked over at the mirror. Her black hair was all stringy and messy, but the fourteen-year-old girl did not know what to do. So she had tied it in a messy bun and hurried towards the office that she was currently in.  
"Yes sir," Melanie replied and shut the door quietly. She stared in front of her and saw a man in his late thirties sitting behind a plain desk. This office was not very cluttered and Melanie wondered why. As if reading her mind, Walker answered.  
"Yes, yes. This is just a temporary room for the people of this.realm. My real office is in Shinto. And I think that with your test scores and knowledge and.enormous curiousity.you might just as well go there." The man added, "And I think you really want to leave here, don't you?"  
Melanie blushed. "Well.ah.yes.actually." She said, slowly.  
Walker smiled, nicely. "Yes, well, I don't think we need an interview from you, Melanie. You already display excellent manners and already have the scores. And your curiousity and desire to go here are also very important to us. So, here is a list of all the things you'll need to buy. Oh, and I also think that instead of going into our first quarters, you shall be going into the second."  
Melanie's eyes bulged. "Honestly? I.don't you have.to be real.smart.or something.to skip a year?"  
"And that you are, Melanie, that you are," Walker replied as his eyes twinkled. "Please do not let Miss Ashley scare you. She will not be going to Malam Square. I daresay, she'll be accepted into Racker." Walker gave a dry smile.  
"Since you really should be going into second year, I will have to give you a list of things you shall need for that and that you should've used in first year," Walker continued.  
Stepping over to his computer, Walker picked up a piece of paper. "Here you go, Melanie. I will let my secretary bring you to the portal and send you over to Shinto."  
Walker got up and opened the door to be met by the same secretary and another teenager girl. As Melanie was slamming the sheet of paper in her small backpack, she realized the girl's face spread out into a grin, and Melanie smiled slightly back.  
"Alright, bye Melanie!" Walker called, as the asian girl walked behind the lady. In the distance, she could hear him say, "Hello, Miss Tarvy."  
"Hi, Melanie. My name's Alicia. We'll be traveling through Icicles. Do you know how to do that?" The secretary called Alicia asked.  
"Er.no.not really." Melanie stuttered.  
"Oh, really? Alright, then. What you do is." Alicia started but stopped. They had arrived in front of a stop sign.  
"Uh.something wrong?" Melanie asked.  
"Oh, no. This is the way we get to Shinto! Or.one way, anyhow." Alicia said, a little quietly.  
"Invizital!" She screamed, causing Melanie to jump back a little. "Wha..what was that?" Melanie asked, looking wildly around.  
"Oh, that's just a spell to make us invisible against the rest of the Ordinaries. Now! Let's get to business. Kristal Ize!" Alicia yelled.  
In front of the two females loomed a huge ice mass that stuck out little spikes of ice, which resembled an ice cactus.  
"Uh." Melanie tried to speak, but found she didn't know what to say.  
"Aw, it's alright." Alicia had clearly mistook Melanie's loss of words for fear. "All you have to do is think of where you are going and then step into the ice mass, and it will envelope you. Then it'll take you to, in our case, Shinto!"  
"Uh." Melanie repeated.  
"Come on! I don't have all day!" Alicia replied, hotly.  
"O.okay." Melanie stepped up to the ice mass and said, "But I don't know what Shinto looks like!"  
"Oh, my!" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Just think of a place in Shinto. Like.Did you see that poster in the waiting room?"  
An image of that gorgeous town floated in front of Melanie's eyes, causing a peaceful expression to cross her pretty face.  
"Ah, I can see you did. Well! Just remember that as you go through the icicle!" Alicia said, smiling and pushing Melanie right into the ice mass.  
Once again the image floated in Melanie's mind, but then she got scared. She was frightened! Suddenly, Lushwire turned into a frightening place. Cobwebs everywhere and spiders crawling around. Many people in robes and witch hats walked around, and then suddenly, she was very cold. Very cold. And then she felt like she was being zapped somewhere. Some other time. Some other dimension. All these feelings colored her mind of black and white and gray and she began to spin and spin and spin and spin and spin and spin and BLAST! Everything stopped and she slammed onto the floor.  
  
STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I won't continue until I have like 15! Or 10!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx! Also, the format might be a little bunched up, I'm not sure, cuz my comp has a mind of it's own!!! 


End file.
